Alpha and Omega:Lost and Found
by ghostthewolf23
Summary: When Kate and Humphrey to take their pups to a family vacation they find their long long lost son sorry if it's bad i'm kinda bad at writing crossovers. well hope you enjoy
1. long lost son

Kate and Humphrey were going to to their pups graduation when a young wolf with white fur. At first they both thought it was Lilly or. they realized it wasn't Lilly because the wolf had red eyes, and he looked like he wanted to pick a fight that's what Humphrey thought.

**Ghost's thoughts****: Fools don't know that I know they're watching me bunch a stalkers happen every time when I'm trying to look for my stuff, and that grey wolf looks like he's gonna rip my rip cage open.**

Humphrey "should we call the other wolves to seeif he's trying to plan a attack?" He turned around and said"First of all I can hear you, second of all I don't wanna be torn up again." he said quietly" Just like what happened to my family at their own den but with bears."Humphrey and Kate looked at him one last time and walked away.

"What was that all about?"Kate asked, Humphrey replied"What do you mean?" Kate looked at Humphrey like he forgot and replied" Did you hear what he said?" He didn't know so they kept walking

When they got there Winston said proudly" Well your here early."Humphrey said" Oh we did not know." He continued "What time were we suppose to be here?" Winston replied "Tonight." Kate and Humphrey both looked at the sky and it was almost sundown.

After the graduation Kate, Humphrey, and the pups went back home. In the morning they got up before the pups did and planned what to do for their vacation, But then they saw the white wolf again and he said" Those wolves are very lucky to have a den like that but hopefully they don't take their den for-granted." he walked away, After that Kate and Humphrey woke the pups up

Stinky asked" Mom, could you give me a reason why you woke us up?" Kate replied" Because your father and I decided to take you to a family vacation." They all said in excitement "What!"Humphrey replied" We are going on a vacation."

**Ghost thoughts: Wish I had a den like that but somehow yesterday the two wolves looked familiar they look like my Mom and Dad oh never mind. They're probably somewhere else anyway or could it be.**


	2. The Fourth Brother

While Ghost was walking away some wolves try to ambush him but he saw one wolf behind a tree "You guys suck at ambushes!" He continue "The only way to make a perfect ambush as if I did not saw you, idiots!" The wolves started to growl at him but they didn't know Kate, Humphrey, and the pups were watching. Kate went in and told them all to go away he went toward Ghost and asked" How do you know so much about ambushes." He replied" I've been through one when a bears tried to attack my Mom, and Dad." He studied her and Humphrey and said "You Know you two look just like them."Kate gave him a surprised look"What, was it something i said?" Ghost continued"Sorry!" Humphrey also looked surprised. "Okay?" Ghost gave them a weird look and asked "Why are you guys looking at me like I'm a GHOST?" Kate toward him and hugged him. Runt whispered to Claudette,and Stinky and said" This is awkward," He continued"Who is this wolf?" Ghost thought wait a minute I think these two are my mom, and dad, but why did they try to call the police on me AKA other wolves. "Ghost is that you?" Kate asked Ghost replied" That's my name wait a minute is that you mom?" Kate nodded and then asked"How did you survive the bear attack?" He replied"Well it was not easy but thing is for sure and not lying the one who attacked us did not come back alive." Humphrey asked "And then what happened?" Ghost replied" More bears started chasing me so I had to run as far away from the den as possible?" He continued and asked"So where we going?" Claudette replied" We are going to Saw Tooth National Park but we don't know why." Ghost looked at Kate ad Humphrey and said"Let me guess your going to take 'em to Idaho?" Humphrey asked"How do you oh yeah now we remember we took you there."


	3. The Wolf Country

**IN PROGRESS  
><strong>


	4. The end

**IN PROGRESS**


End file.
